Ce que le cerveau ne sait pas, le coeur le devine
by Camuka
Summary: Vendredi 22 avril 2005. Un vendredi de plus. Un vendredi comme les autres ? Pas forcément…
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Vendredi 22 avril 2005. Un vendredi de plus. Un vendredi comme les autres ? Pas forcément…

**Titre :** Ce que le cerveau ne sait pas, le cœur le devine

**Auteur :** Moi-même, cette fic figure sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo de CrazyCool.

**Genre :** Je n'saurais vous dire… Je dirais qu'il y a du suspens, de l'humour, des passages ship… Et un truc bizarre…

**Spoilers : **intense réflexion aucun..

**Note de l'auteur** : Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par la longueur !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** N'hésitez pas à me dire ske vous en pensez, par contre si vous la voulez pour votre site, blog ou autre chose, merci de me demander avant à cette adresse : cool. que le cerveau ne sait pas, le coeur le devine''

Carter se réveilla en sursaut au son de la sonnerie de son réveil. D'un œil endormi, elle jeta un coup d'œil au cadran lumineux, même si elle savait l'heure qu'il indiquait : 05 :30 AM AMDu matin. Elle s'enfouit dans son oreiller. Bien que son métier la passionne, il y avait des jours où elle resterait volontiers quelques heures de plus au lit. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre si elle voulait arriver à l'heure à la base. Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se levait si tôt, et Sam avait renoncé à lui expliquer que les femmes aiment arriver très présentables à leur travail, et en avance…La semaine avait été épuisante, on était vendredi, vendredi 22 avril, et malgré elle, elle se rendormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, il était 7 heures. Elle se morigéna et bondit du lit, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et s'habilla. Sam se rappela alors qu'elle devait appeler Jack pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier son rapport. Elle lui avait prêté pour qu'il le lise, et elle en avait absolument besoin pour le briefing du jour. Si elle faisait vite elle avait le temps de l'appeler sans trop se mettre en retard. Elle composa le numéro de Jack. Au lit de l'habituelle sonnerie, une voix féminine un brin mécanique desservit sa complainte : « Le numéro que vous demandez, n'est pas attribué. Veuillez consulter le service des renseignements. »

Sam raccrocha, interloquée. Elle aurait juré avoir fait le bon numéro…Quoique dans sa précipitation… N'ayant pas le temps de rappeler, elle pris ses affaires et monta en voiture, une heure de route pour arriver à la base. Durant le trajet, elle songea que sa journée avait bien mal commencée.

En arrivant à la base, juste à l'heure elle croisa Daniel, en pleine étude de documents inscrits de symboles étranges. Comme d'hab quoi.

Sam : Bonjour Daniel !

Daniel : Oh bonjour Sam…

Sam : Le Colonel O'Neill est arrivé ?

Daniel _(sans lever le nez de ses papiers)_ : Qui ça ?

Sam _(légèrement agacée)_ : Le Colonel !

Daniel : Vous voulez parler du Major Davis non ?

Sam _(s'impatientant franchement)_ : Non ! Le Colonel O'Neill ! Jack !

Daniel _(levant enfin les yeux vers Sam, l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas)_ : Excusez-moi mais je ne vois de qui vous voulez parler…

Sur ce entrefaites Teal'c arriva, trouvant une Sam agitée et agaçée, un Daniel nageant dans l'incompréhension.

Teal'c _(inclinant légèrement la tête)_ : Major Carter, Docteur Jackson. A propos de quoi vous entretenez-vous ?

Daniel : Bonjour, euh Teal'c, Sam était en train de me demander si le Colonel…euh comment dites vous déjà ?

Sam _(croyant à une blague, mais vaguement angoissée)_ : Le Colonel O'Neill ! Teal'c dites moi si le Colonel est arrivé !

Teal'c : Qui est-ce ? Je ne connais pas de Colonel O'Neill Major Carter.

Sam _(commençant franchement à se poser des questions, la voix montant dans les aigus)_ : Mais bien sûr que si enfin ! Le Colonel O'Neill, Jack, le chef de notre équipe !

Daniel _(un peu inquiet)_ : Vous êtes sûre que ça va Sam ?

Sam : _(criant)_ Mais oui je…Mais dites moi que vous me faites une blague ! C'est ça ? C'est Jack qui a eu l'idée ? Vous me faites marcher pour me faire croire que je deviens folle ?

Teal'c _(posément)_ : Nous sommes tout à fait sérieux Major Carter.

Daniel : Euh…nous devrions vous accompagner à l'infirmerie…

Carter : Mais je vais très bien ! enfait' là elle en doute grave

Attiré par les cris, le Général Hammond fait son apparition :

GH : Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? On vous entends du fond du couloir et je vous attends pour le briefing.

Sam : Mon Général, Daniel et Teal'c prétendent ne pas connaître le Colonel O'Neill !

GH : Et ?

Sam _(exaspérée)_ : Ce n'est pas normal ! Pourquoi ne s'en souviennent-ils plus ?

Daniel : Sans doute parce que nous ne l'avons jamais connu….

Sam : Mais bien sûr que oui vous le connaissez ! C'est votre meilleur ami ! Notre Colonel !

GH : Mais enfin de qui parlez-vous Major Carter ?

Sam _(les larmes lui montant aux yeux)_ : De Jack…Du Colonel O'Neill !

Teal'c : Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle nous parle de lui.

Sam _au général, presque suppliante_ : Mais je…Mon Général, vous savez bien de qui je parle n'est-ce pas ?

Gh : Désolé Major mais je ne connais pas cet homme.

Daniel : Vous avez dû penser nous en parler…

Sam : Mais non…je…vous…C'est de Jack dont je vous parle !

GH : Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. La semaine a été très éprouvante pour vous.

Mais Sam n'avait pas l'intention d'aller sagement à l'infirmerie alors que Jack avait disparu.

Sam_, abordant au hasard un soldat en faction dans un couloir, sous le regard inquiet de Teal'c, Daniel et Hammond _: Vous ! Vous, vous savez bien qui est Jack O'Neill ! Dites leur qu'il existe et qu'il travaille dans cette base ! Dites leur bon sang !

Le Soldat, _gêné_ : Pardonnez-moi Major mais je ne connais aucun Jack Onèle…

Sam : O'Neill ! O'Neill, mais bien sûr que si vous le connaissez !

Elle criait, regardant tous les gens autour d'elle, beaucoup c'étaient arrêtés, étonnés, pour voir le spectacle.

Sam : Mais dites-moi qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se souvient de Jack ! Je vous en prie…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage… C'était impossible… Elle sentit à peine Daniel la prendre doucement par le bras et eu à peine conscience de Janet lui administrant un calmant.


	2. Et ça continue

* * *

Sam se réveilla. Elle se cru d'abord dans son lit, chez elle…Quel drôle de rêve je viens de faire songea-t-elle…Mais l'odeur n'était pas celle de chez elle, et les bruits discrets qu'elle entendait n'avaient rien à faire dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement…Pour constater qu'elle n' était pas chez elle, mais à l'infirmerie du SGC… Son cœur se remit à battre plus vite. Ce n'était pas un rêve…Personne ne se souvenait de Jack… Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'était impossible…A moins que… Pourrait-elle être dans une autre dimension ? Dans une de ces dimensions parallèles ? Ca lui semblait peu probable…Tout était tellement similaire… L'emplacement des objets, l'habillement des personnes, elle avait reconnu toutes les personnes présentes en arrivant à la base.. 

Daniel arriva à ce moment.

Daniel : Ca va Sam ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Sam : Oui, mais Daniel je voudrais la liste de toutes les personnes travaillant à la base !

Daniel : Euh…Vous pensez toujours à ce Jeff O'Neill ?

Sam : JACK ! Daniel s'il vous plaît ! Je veux juste m'assurer que je suis bien dans la bonne dimension !

Daniel : Le contraire me paraît peut probable…Nous n'avons rien rencontré de la semaine qui aurait pu être un miroir d'entre dimensions, et encore hier soir en quittant la base vous étiez nor…euh enfin vous n'aviez pas cette euh…hal….pensée (Daniel s'embrouille, il n'ose pas employer le terme 'hallucination' devant Sam)

Sam commence à s'énerver…

Sam : Avez-vous au moins vérifié mes dires ? Est-ce que vous avez pris la peine de regarder si un O'Neill avait déjà travaillé ici ?

Daniel_(un peu embarassé, et surtout inquiet de la santé mentale de Sam)_ : Euh non, nous pensions que vous l'auriez oublié en vous réveillant…

Sam_(carrément révoltée)_ : L'oublier ? L'oublier ? Comment voulez-vous que j'oublie quelqu'un avec qui je travaille depuis plus de 7 ans ? Comment voulez-vous que j'oublie quelqu'un qui m'a, qui nous a sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois ? Quelqu'un de si…de comme lui ! Quelqu'un que j'a…

Elle s'interrompis brusquement, réalisant ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire. Elle se sentit de nouveau à deux doigts de pleurer. La tête lui tournait… Tout ceci était tellement impossible…

Daniel_(doucement)_ : Nous allons faire les recherches nécessaires Sam… Nous retrouverons ce Jack s'il existe…

Sam se rendormit, Daniel quitta l'infirmerie. Il était inquiet. Sam semblait croire dur comme fer à l'existence de cet homme. Pourtant s'il était si important au sein de SGC comme elle le disait, plusieurs personnes devraient s'en rappeler…Mon meilleur ami pensa Daniel…Elle a dit que c'était mon meilleur ami…Alors dans ce cas…Pourquoi ne le connaissait-il pas ? Il secoua la tête. Non, décidemment tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Sam avait du rêver de cet homme, et à cause de la fatigue confondre rêve et réalité…

* * *

Lorsque Sam se réveilla pour la 4ème fois le journée, elle se sentait d'attaque. Il devait bien y avoir une explication. Elle se leva, se rhabilla. Elle veilla à rester silencieuse et à ne pas faire trop de bruit et se déplaça dans les couloirs avec précautions. Elle voulait éviter de croiser du monde, la nouvelle de ses troubles avait sans doute fait le tour de la base. Finalement elle arriva dans le bureau de Daniel, lequel était en pleine conversation avec Teal'c. Ils se turent en la voyant arriver et échangèrent un regard qui signifiant clairement «A-t-elle retrouvé la raison ? », ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Sam.

Teal'c : Vous êtes vous bien reposé Major Carter ?

Sam : Oui, Daniel avez-vous fait les recherches ?

Daniel : Euh oui et…euh je suis désolé Sam mais le nom de Jack O'Neill de figure nulle part dans nos fichiers..

Sam : Vous êtes sûr ? O'Neill, avec deux l ?

Daniel : Oui..

Teal'c : Nous avons essayé toutes les orthographes similaire.

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'attendait à ce piètre résultat.

Sam : Et à l'échelle nationale ? Vous avez vérifié qu'il n'existe aucun O'Neill ?

Daniel : Sam, vous savez combien il y a d'habitants dans notre pays ? Ce serait franchement improbable qu'i n'y ai qu'une personne portant le même nom de famille…

Crater ferma les yeux. Daniel avait raison. Même s'ils trouvaient quelqu'un s'appelant Jonathan O'Neill, rien ne certifierai que ce soit le bon. Il faudrait vérifier. Oui voila. Tout vérifier. Aller voir.

Daniel l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :  
"Le Général Hammond voulait vous voir. Enfin nous voir, en fait' il organise une réunion à propos de cette histoire…"

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors, allons-y il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Pourquoi elle seule se souvenait de Jack ? Comment toutes traces de Jack avaient-elles pu être effacées ? Qui serait capable de faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Enfin surtout comment… Comment supprimer toute preuve de l'existence d'une personne ? C'était impossible…Pourtant des choses dites impossibles, ils en avaient vues durant ces 7 ans…Mais rien de tel…Comment était-ce possible ? Et si…Si…Soudain son sang sembla se geler, sans cœur s'accéléra et sa vue se brouilla. Si…Si ce Jack O'Neill n'avait réellement jamais existé ? Si c'était vraiment elle qui l'avait imaginé ? Si Jack n'était qu'une illusion ? Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à sangloter. Daniel la pris doucement par l'épaule :

Daniel_(gentiment)_ : Sam…Vous devez revenir à vous…Vous faire à l'idée que cet homme n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve, une impression…Ce Jack O'Neill n'existe pas Sam…Du moins pas tel que vous pensez le connaître…

Sam continua de sangloter. Elle pensait tellement avoir raison… Cet homme n'existait donc pas…Ce que disait Daniel était plausible. La voix même de la raison. Théoriquement c'était possible qu'elle ai tout inventé…Oui théoriquement…La théorie…En temps qu'astrophysicienne la théorie était la base de tout. Elle le répétait souvent. Mais là…Quelque chose au fond d'elle l'empêchait de croire cette théorie. Ce que le cerveau ne sait pas, le cœur le devine, lui avait dit Narim le Tollan, cf épisode 1X16, Les réfugiés. C'était le cas à ce moment précis. Même si toutes les lois logiques et censées montraient clairement que Daniel et les autres avaient raison, Sam sentait, savait même que Jack existait bel et bien. Elle n'avait aucune preuve pour le prouver, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Une image, une phrase, un évènement elle aurait pu inventer, mais pas ses sentiments. Pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack. Son cœur battait plus fort quand elle pensait à lui, il se serrait à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir…Ca, elle ne l'inventait pas, c'était bien réel. A elle de le prouver. Elle se releva brusquement, bousculant Daniel, s'essuya les yeux puis et repris le chemin de la salle de réunion. Daniel et Teal'c, après avoir échangé un regard inquiet, lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tous d'eux étaient inquiets pour la santé mentale de Sam…


End file.
